Pegasus and the Rubicon
by Ian K
Summary: Commander Lee Adama, his family, and the crew of the Pegasus, now separated from the fleet, cross their own Rubicon and take the war to their enemies. LeeKara and HeloSharon relationships included. Sequel to I See You. AU story.


**Chapter One:**

"_How swiftly Caesar had surmounted the icy Alps and in his mind conceived of immense upheavals, the coming war. When he reached the water of the Little Rubicon, clearly to the leader through the murky night appeared a mighty image of his country in distress…She stood before him and said, 'Where further do you march? Where do you take my standards, warriors?' "_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The command quarters of the Battlestar Pegasus were quiet, with only the low, steady hum of the ship heard in the background. It was after midnight, the lights were low, and there was no movement.

Commander Lee Adama lay there in the quiet of the room, staring at the ceiling above him, motionless save for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He couldn't sleep, his mind thinking about a swirl of ideas and emotions that he simply could not put aside to rest.

A slight movement next to him caught his attention. Lee looked over at the two sleeping forms in the bed next to him with a smile. Kara was sleeping peacefully next to him, her pregnant belly now bulging after six months of pregnancy. Lying in her arms was little Kacey, who had stirred in her sleep while cuddled against her mother.

The Cylons had attacked earlier in the day. The Pegasus jumped away with no damage, but Kacey was always slightly shaken after such attacks. Kara would bring Kacey to bed with her and Lee to let her sleep with them on nights after Cylon attacks.

His family was right there with him in that bed. His little girl, the woman he loves more than his life, and the baby she was carrying. All there. Lee watched them sleeping peacefully, safe and sound after the danger of the previous day. Normally, he would be content with that knowledge. But now, it was part of what was troubling him.

Lee slowly got up from bed, careful not to disturb those sleeping in it with him. Dressed only in a grey shirt and sweatpants, Lee walked out of the sleeping area of his quarters, slowly closing the partition that separated it from the outer room. He walked over to his desk, turned on the desk lamp, and began reading some reports and duty logs.

A short time later, Lee heard the partition to the sleeping area open. He looked up to see his beautiful wife standing there staring at him with an expression that was half smile, half irritation. Lee looked at her for a long moment, taking in the changes to Kara since she became pregnant.

Besides her pregnant belly, Kara's hair was also longer now, cascading down her back as it did when she settled on New Caprica. Even when she was on duty, Kara didn't tie up the hair. Instead, she tightened it with a hair clip that made it look neater, but still kept it long and flowing down her back.

It was an indication of a softening Lee had seen in Kara since she found out she was carrying a child within her. She was still the same old tough-as-nails Starbuck when she needed to be. But Lee would often see her walking around, rubbing her belly tenderly and smiling glowingly as she did. Lee had always found Kara to be beautiful, but of late she had become positively radiant. Now, she stood there in his gaze, wearing a long, simple grey gown that they managed to scrounge up as part of Kara's pregnancy attire.

"Why aren't you in bed keeping me warm?" she asked quietly, as she closed the partition and walked towards Lee.

"I can't sleep," said Lee. "I just can't seem to relax."

Kara walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She began massaging Lee's neck and shoulders, and he moaned in response to her ministrations.

"That feels great," said Lee.

"You're tense, Lee," she said. "What's bothering you?"

"The attack today," said Lee. "I was thinking about it."

"Lee, we weren't even touched by enemy fire," said Kara. "We jumped out of there before they even managed to hit us with anything."

"We cut and run," said Lee. "One base ship, and we cut and run."

"As far as we know," said Kara. "More were probably on the way."

"Kara, why did we run?" asked Lee. "Why didn't we fight them?"

"Conservation of resources, not wanting to risk damaging the Pegasus, losing fighters," replied Kara.

"Those things weren't foremost on my mind today, Kara," said Lee.

"Then what was?" asked Kara, stopping her massage to listen more carefully.

"You and Kacey," said Lee. "Keeping you two, and the baby, safe. I mean, that's why we broke away from the fleet, isn't it?"

"That, and to protect the fleet," said Kara. "Because the Cylons want me, Kacey, Sharon, and Hera, and they'll keep looking for us to try and get us."

"So we cut and run," said Lee. "Every time we encounter a base ship, we cut and run."

"Lee, we've been doing that since we left the colonies, for the most part," said Kara.

"But now we don't have a civilian fleet to worry about protecting," said Lee. "We're like a lone wolf, but we have been running rather than hunting. Kara, the crew's tired of it. I'm tired of it. Tired of running every time…"

Lee stopped mid sentence, a thought passing through his head.

"What?" asked Kara.

"Every time we encounter…" he began.

Lee leaned forward, pulling out some paper and a pen. He began writing, as Kara watched him.

"You're brainstorming something," said Kara. "What is it?"

"I don't have it all in my head yet," said Lee. "I need to get it down. I need to think about this. Kara, why don't you go back to bed? I'll be a while."

"Can I help you?"

"You need your sleep."

"So do you. Maybe if I help…"

"Baby, I need to think about this myself. Besides if Kacey wakes up and you're not there."

"Fine," said Kara, annoyed. She headed back towards the sleeping area.

"Kara," said Lee.

Kara turned and looked at him.

"Kara, you do realize that the main reason is that you are so beautiful that you would distract me too much."

Kara smiled. "Nice line, flyboy. Flattery will get you everywhere, of course."

"Kara, please, I do need to think this through. I'll be along."

Kara nodded, and smiled at him. "Okay. But try to hurry so you can get some rest."

"Yes, Ma'm," said Lee, with his own smile to match hers.

Kara went back into the sleeping area, while Lee got to work on the plan now formulating in his mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Then trembling struck the leader's limbs, his hair grew stiff, and weakness checked his progress, holding his feet at the river's edge. At last, he speaks. 'Oh, Thunderer, surveying great Rome's walls from the Tarpeian Rock…Oh Jupiter of Latium, who is seated in lofty Alba and hearths of Vesta. Oh Rome, equal to the highest deity, favor my plans.'"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later, Lee entered the planning room of the Pegasus. As he did, Helo called out "attention on deck" to those gathered around the room's planning table. They immediately complied, coming to attention as their CO joined them.

"As you were," said Lee.

The gathered members of the Pegasus' crew stood at ease around the table. As he stood at the head of the table, Lee looked at the gathering of people who represented an important percentage of the Pegasus' leadership. To his immediate left was his XO, Colonel Karl "Helo" Agathon; next to him was his wife, Lt. Sharon "Athena" Agathon; next to her, Captain Noel "Narcho" Allison, the deputy-CAG and lead pilot of the Pegasus. At the other end of the table opposite of Lee was Captain Remus Crews, the Pegasus' Chief Engineer. On the other side of the table were Chief Peter Laird, the head of Pegasus' deck crew; Lt. Abel Thornton, the Pegasus' Chief Navigator; and finally, next to Lee on his right, Major Kara "Starbuck" Adama, the Pegasus' CAG and his wife.

Both Kara and Sharon looked odd amongst the group, wearing their specially modified paternity uniforms that Sharon had managed to create using her acquired sewing skills.

"I've gathered you all here to present to you a plan I have been working on," said Lee. "It's going to require all of you to assist in making this plan a reality. As always, I encourage you to present your input without reservation. Ever since we left the fleet, we've been hunted by the Cylons. Since leaving the fleet five months ago, we have been attacked a sum total of 14 times by the Cylons. Each time, we've cut and run. That ends. XO."

Helo and Sharon were the only other people in the room who knew about Lee's plans. Not even Kara knew about them, much to her consternation for the past two days as the other three met and discussed Lee's ideas.

"It's obvious that the Cylons would have a great deal of difficulty trying to find us," said Helo. "After all, it's a big universe out there, and we are just a small little ship in such a big pond. Now, based on the best available intelligence, we estimate the size of the Cylon fleet to number at least 100 base ships. But even with that many, it's a lot of ground for them to cover."

"Each time we've been attacked, it has only been by one base ship," said Lee. "Just one. This is an indication of just how spread out their fleet is. Ship for ship, the Pegasus outguns and individual base ship, so for one to take us on alone means that they have to try and damage or delay until more support can come from pretty far away. But each time, we've cut and run before we found out."

"Sir, I'm assuming that you're plan calls for us to not run away the next time a base ship attacks," commented Narcho.

"Yes," said Lee.

"Sir, they can still call on other base ships for support," said Kara. "If they come while we are engaged with that first base ship, we could very well find ourselves in a difficult position tactically."

"That's where you come in, Lieutenant," said Lee, to Sharon.

"I know the standard comm frequencies used by the Cylons," said Sharon. "Per the Commander's order, I intend to work with our communications personnel on a way to jam all Cylon transmissions from a base ship. All frequencies they might use. That way, when we engage them, they can't call for help."

"That's assuming they don't notify the Cylons of our position before they engage us," said Lt. Thornton.

"We're not going to wait for them to find us," said Lee. "We're going to hunt down one of their base ships and attack it."

"Using Raptors?" asked Kara.

"Yes," said Lee. "Once we locate a base ship on its own, within striking range, we attack."

"We're going to blast a base ship to hell, sir," said Kara. "That's your plan?"

"No," said Lee. "We're going to disable a base ship, board it, and capture it."

"Sir, that's going to be extremely difficult," said Lt. Thornton. "Besides, why would you want a base ship?"

"We're going to strip it of its FTL drive," said Lee. "Captain Crews, I want you to try to use the captured FTL drive to modify our own drive system. Lt. Agathon will assist with that."

"Sir, that's going to be an extremely difficult thing to accomplish," said Crews. "I'm not even sure we can do it."

"We did it before with a raider's FTL drive and a Raptor," said Helo. "When we went back to Caprica to rescue Sam Anders and his bunch."

"The Pegasus FTL is a much more complicated piece of machinery," countered Crews. "I'm just not sure…"

"Captain, can you conclusively say that it would be impossible to do?" asked Lee.

Crews thought for a moment. "No, sir," he finally replied.

"Then we'll try it," said Lee.

"Sir," piped in Chief Laird. "I'd like to assist Captain Crews if I may. My expertise in engines might…"

"No, Chief, I've got another job for you," said Lee. "I want you to work with Major Adama and construct a new blackbird stealth ship."

"Sir?" asked Kara. "You want to do what?"

"Raptors can be detected on reconnaissance runs unless they are very careful," said Lee. "The blackbird is stealthier and more maneuverable. I want that advantage. When the Pegasus first found the fleet, Admiral Cain ordered copies of the blackbird's plans brought to her for analysis. Those copies are still here. Plus, you, Major, worked with Chief Tyrol in building the original. Chief Laird, you also studied the original ship in detail, did you not?"

"Yes, sir," said Laird.

"Good," said Lee. "We won't need it for the run on the base ship, but soon. For the next phase of our plans."

"This next phase involves the retrofitted FTL drive, I assume," said Kara.

"Correct," said Lee. "The next phase is based upon a simple idea that may be difficult to execute without the new blackbird and the retrofitted FTL. Colonel Agathon, if you will."

"The Cylons' FTL drive has a much longer range than ours do," said Helo. "We'll need that range for our next phase of offensive operations against the Cylons. Lt. Thornton, do we have a directional fix on where the Cylons' home space would be from this region?"

"A general direction, sir," answered Thornton. "I'd need to put together some much more precise calculations to give you a specific course."

"What about FTL jump coordinates?" asked Helo. "For the border of Cylon territory?"

Thornton looked nervous. "MUCH more precious calculations, and some navigational references."

"We can get those from the base ship when we capture it," said Helo.

"Wait, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked Kara.

"If the Cylon fleet is out hunting us," said Lee. "Who's guarding the hen house?"

"Frak…ME!" said Kara, in disbelief.

"Sir, are you talking about invading the Cylons' home space?" asked Narcho.

"Yes," said Lee.

"With what goal?" asked Captain Crews.

"Finding some juicy targets and attacking them," said Lee. "We'll cut through Cylon space like a scythe, striking at any targets of opportunity. Then we jump back out again."

"We do as much damage to the Cylons' war making potential as possible," said Helo. "It will also draw at least part of their fleet back to their home territory to defend their bases of supply."

"That's why you need the blackbird," said Laird. "Stealth reconnaissance of potential targets once we're there."

"And the FTL drive," said Helo. "We're a long way from Cylon territory. Using our own FTL's, it would take us months, if not a year, to get there. Hundreds of jumps. Based on what we know about Cylon FTL capabilities, we could get there in four weeks, approximately 20 FTL jumps."

"What about our fuel status?" asked Kara.

"Our fuel conservation program has given us a solid reserve," said Crews. "Fuel would not be a problem."

"For the first time since the colonies were destroyed, we are going to take the fight to the enemy's territory," said Lee. "I know this plan is going to be difficult to execute, but the worthwhile plans usually are. I want each of you to come up with specifics on how to execute your parts of the plans. In the meantime, Kara, I want you and Narcho scheduling more Viper training drills, including air-to-ground assaults on targets. Colonel Agathon, meanwhile, will be scheduling more battle drills for the Pegasus and her crew. We've all gotten to soft and too used to running away. It's time to strike at our enemies, ladies and gentlemen. Let us hope that fortune favors the bold. Colonel."

"Alright, op plans from each of you to me by tomorrow," said Helo. "Questions?"

When none were forthcoming, Helo dismissed the gathered personnel, who went off to execute their CO's orders. When all were gone, only Kara remained, looking at Lee with a mixture of consternation and admiration.

"We're alone now, you can say what you're feeling," said Lee.

"You mother frakker," said Kara, quietly, her voice calm despite the slight tone of rebuke. "You've been planning a big op like this, and you didn't bring me in on it. What, you thought I couldn't help you with it? Your father would have…"

"My father's not here," said Lee. "I am. And yes, you could have helped. But I needed to plan this without you there. You would be a distraction from what I was trying to do."

"Oh, don't tell me I would distract you just because you think I'm pretty," said Kara. "That's a lame excuse."

"Kara, you would be a distraction because the one thing that is giving me the greatest doubt about this idea is you," said Lee. "You and our children. Gods, this means putting you, Kacey, the baby, and all of us into a tremendous amount of danger. And I couldn't think clearly with you being there. The risks to my family staring me right in the face. Hell, Helo barely managed with Sharon there at times. The only reason she was is because we needed her input on Cylon communications and base ships. Can you understand?"

Kara brought her thumb to her lips and chewed on it ever so slightly. "Fine," she said, dropping her hand. "I suppose I see your point."

"Besides," said Lee, walking over to her and pulling her into his embrace. "I'm going to need you to help me execute these plans. You know that."

Kara turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. "Okay," she said. "You know you've got my full support. But I have to ask. What made you do this? Go on the offensive?"

"I'm tired of hiding and running, Kara," said Lee. "I want to go after our enemies and strike at them with every weapon I've got. A soldier can only cut and run for so long before feeling that they have lost their edge. That is what the crew is feeling right now. It's time to get our edge back, and use the sharpened edge to slice at the Cylons."

Kara smiled, looking at the fire in Lee's expression as he spoke. She had seen it at the planning table earlier. In his heart, Lee was a warrior and a born leader, and being in command of the Pegasus had brought those qualities in him out into the open in ways never possible before.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Lee, playfully.

Kara chuckled. "I'm smiling at the warrior I am proudly married to. I love you, Lee. And I promise, in this battle, I will fight by your side."

"Good, because I'm always at my best when you fight beside me."

Lee kissed Kara gently on the lips. She kissed him back, and the two of them just stood there, holding one another for several moments before returning to their duties.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Then he broke the barriers of war, and through the swollen river swiftly took his standards. And Caesar crossed the flood and reached the opposite bank. From Hesperia's forbidden fields he took his stand and said, 'Here, I abandon peace and desecrated law. Fortune, it is you I follow. Farewell to treaties. From now on, war is our judge.'" _

-Marcus Lucanus, _Bellum Civile_ (Roman Civil War)

End of Chapter One. Chapter Two coming soon.

Okay, so I promised a sequel. Here is the beginning of it. This story will be different than the previous one because the family of Lee and Kara will feature prominently, but their relationship will not be the only thing the story will focus on. I plan to feature Sharon's and Helo's relationship in the story more this time, but this story will be more of a dramatic action/adventure story, with plenty of character stuff thrown in. I also warn you-this one is going to get dark in some places, and I don't mean the lighting scheme on the Pegasus. That's why the mature rating.

So, what do you think so far? A worthy beginning? Let me know with some feedback if you have the opportunity. All comments are welcomed. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon.


End file.
